What's a dad?
by VelvetCrowe18
Summary: Lambda doesn't know what a dad is, so Ragna tells her.


**A fic conjured by the My Hero Academia Comic Dub: What's a dad? If you need a laugh, a fan of the series and of Enri (that adorable creature), it's a must watch for that cute bundle of joy.**

* * *

"No anomalies with her vitals, mind stable and the IDEA engine is fully functional," Kokonoe continued to list off green-lights as codex scrolled down her monitor, fingers dancing about her keyboard inserting extra data found scanning Lambda, the Murakumo getting her body suit back on. The scientist so engrossed in her work she hadn't realized Ragna stepped in until he tipped over an abandoned robotic arm made for Tager in hopes to give the cyborg a little extra umph. In hindsight, keeping it by the door might not have been the most ideal place. "Whaddya want? A little busy here, so make it quick."

"That's what I want to know. _You_ called me down here, remember? Something about my IDEA engine being off?"

Lambda rushed over to Ragna. "Hi, Ragna."

"Hey there," Ragna gave her a friendly pat on the head, her features immediately brightening, almost childlike. He focused back on Kokonoe. "Sooo... what'd you call me for?"

"Why in the hell did you bother showing up?"

"Uh, you called me, remember?"

Kokonoe spun her chair around and glared at him. "Yeah. Over _four hours ago_ , I told your ass to meet me here, but you just blew it off. Doesn't matter anymore, Lambda was good enough to get data on." Kokonoe pressed her forehead against her hand as a sharp pain speared through her skull. "Damn it… Fucking migraines," she hissed.

"Don't you think you should get some sleep now? You've been up for days."

"Shut up. You're not my dad. I'll sleep when I damn well want to, and right now, I don't want to."

"Dad…" Lambda looked up the word, yet couldn't understand even when given the definition. She tugged on Ragna's coat, getting his attention. "Ragna, what's a dad?"

"The hell're you askin' me for?" Ragna asked, then sighed as the curious stare Lambda transfixed on him granted her answer. "A dad is someone who takes care of you, I guess?"

"That's a crap ass answer," Kokonoe said.

"Piss off. What, you know?"

Kokonoe scrutinized him. "Dick."

"Hey, tit for tat. Wasn't cool when you lied about putting a frickin bomb in my arm." Ragna focused on Lambda. "Look, Lambda, there's not a real definition of what a dad is. Everyone's got a different view on the word. Even Kokonoe over there. As you can tell, it ain't a pretty one." Ragna grinned as Kokonoe flipped him off.

"Did something happen between Professor Kokonoe and her dad."

Kokonoe put a hand out. "Don't. You're opening a can of worms with that one."

Ragna continued on. "A dad is someone that's there for you—who picks you up when you're down and give you advice and support and all that shit."

"In conclusion, a dad is someone who is nice and takes care of me?" Lambda tried to comprehend the concept.

Ragna chewed it over. "Sure. I suppose."

Lambda nodded after a moment of contemplation. "I think I get it now."

"Good." Ragna pointed towards the exit. "I'm headin' on up now. I left Celica alone and she might've ended up on the other side of the branch, knowing her. Get some sleep too. You look like you're about to keel over."

"Alright, I got it! Holy shit… Hey, Lambda, go on and get to bed. I need to take care of a few things before closing up shop."

"Understood," Lambda looked to Ragna. "Goodnight dad."

A deafening silence rang in Kokonoe and Ragna's ears as Lambda disappeared into the backroom, leaving a deep tint of red across the Reapers cheeks. Kokonoe's lips pursed holding back her laughter, but could no longer and burst into a fit of tears and breathless gasps. She fell off her chair, rolling about through tossed papers and empty chip bags as Ragna stomped out. Calming herself, a thought passed through her mind; a shivering one indeed.

"…Good thing she doesn't know what a mommy is."

* * *

 **Added a bit from the comic strip, if those who aren't familiar with it (probably none of you) haven't noticed.**


End file.
